Senjutsu: Suna to Ken
by Pulp Fictional
Summary: When a cruel tryant takes over the continent in a bloody coup, and it falls on the heir to the Hyuga empire to start a rebellion, and convince a legendary ronin to aid them in their endeavours. Naruto/FemGaara Kankuro/Hinata Neji/Kiba
1. Chapter 1 (03-12 15:01:08)

"My lord, The shoguns of Otogakure, Sunakagure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure are in route to Konoha. They will all be here within the week." said one of Hiashi Hyugas aids, bowed before the regal lord.

"Good. See to it that they are given adequate boarding." Hiashi replied. "It is time for us to set aside our old, childhood grudges and take the fight our real enemies."

Hiashi Hyuga was being praised throughout the city of Konoha.

He was the man that was going to bring peace to the realm, restore order, and focus on the real threat.

The Akatsuki had not invaded their lands in almost 15 years, but it was only a matter of time before they came back to try and annex their lands once again.

Hiashi looked out over the city he had help build in wonder. He could remember a time when Konoha was just a couple shacks built hastily together.

In the span of a mere 50 years they had gone from a small village to a capital city of thriving industry under the Hyugas guiding hand.

He only hoped that his daughter would continue his work towards progress. She was a shy and timid girl. She was almost a woman but he was still unsure if she would be ready to sit in his throne and make the hard decisions he had to make on a daily basis.

Would she ever be ready to make the hard call on a decision knowing that the lives of her people where in her hands and the wrong call would mean their blood would be on her hands.

'Is anyone ever really ready for that kind of responsibility?' He mused to himself.

"I wish to have lunch with my daughters. Send word to have them meet us in the dining hall in 20 minutes." The shogun said to his

15 minutes later Hiashi found himself in his great hall sitting at the head of his table, a daughter on each side of him.

Ever since his wife, their mother had passed, Hiashi had done his best to spend as much time with his daughters. Sometimes though, he wondered if he ever truly did enough.

"Will Neji-niisan be joining us today?" His youngest daughter, Hanabi asked.

Hiashi shook his head. A firm no.

"He was given a contingency of men and the order to keep the roads clear while the incoming Warlords approach our hold to attend the moot." He replied. "Though I have toyed with the idea of calling for his return. We may need him in the days to come to help with security within the compound."

Neji Hyuga was the son of Hiashis brother who died protecting his shogun and brother during the first great war with the Akatsuki. He had grown to be a capable soldier, brilliant strategist, and one of Hiashis most trusted confidants.

His eldest daughter nodded, "It could not hurt to have Neji home. He is the captain of the house guard."

The last time a member of the branch family held Nejis position was over one hundred years before Hiashi had been born.

They continued to eat their meal in relative silence.

After they finished Hiashi dismissed his youngest daughter and beckoned her to follow.

"I look at you Hinata and I see a young woman who is indecisive and hesitant, but also strong, and equivocal. You are flexible in ways people my age can not be. I hope that when the time comes you are ready to pick up wherever I leave off. Your home, your people, and the realm will need you." Hiashi said taking a seat behind his desk.

Hinata could only stare at the floor. Unsure of what to say, to reassure her father that when the time came she would be ready.

She knew she was not physically imposing, she did not have great strength, but she had been trained in the way of the sword, and could adequately defend herself if she needed to.

"I am a Hyuga. I will be what this city needs me to be." Hinata said firmly.

It was at that moment that one of Hiashis aids knocked at the door.

"My lord, there is word that Naruto Uzumaki has been sighted on the road headed towards the city." The aid said mid bow.

"Thank you for passing the information on. Have someone keep an eye on the Ronin. You can never be to careful with someone like him." Hiashi commanded.

"At once my lord." And with that the aid left.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What could bring him back at a time like this." Hiashi mused aloud.

"Perhaps he is coming to offer aid?" Hinata pondered.

"Hinata. A ronin is a samurai whose master has died, and whatever honor they did have was forsaken when they failed their master. They fight for no one but themselves." Hiashi countered.

"Of course my lord." Hinata muttered half heartedly. Sometimes there was just no arguing with her father.

She had remember a little bit of the man that was Naruto Uzumaki. She was only 8 years old when he came to Konoha as a General in Warlord Jiraiya Sanins massive army.

The Warlord had gone from village to village gathering men, women, anyone willing to fight. They had amassed a massive army, and they repelled the last Akatsuki invasion at the cost of the majority of their army, and the Warlord himself.

It had been a short, yet brutal war, and Naruto had returned a changed man. It was not long after that he and a handful of companions started wandering the continent.

From time to time she would hear stories of his exploits from the staff that worked in the compound. He had become a folk legend of sorts. He was very popular among the lower class citizens of most holds.

"You are free to take your leave Hinata." Hiashi said, he had much to do to prepare for the incoming shoguns.

With a bow she took her leave and walked out of her fathers study.


	2. Chapter 2

The road to Konoha from Sunagakure was a long one to be certain. They had been walking for weeks. His ceremonial armor did him no favors in the heat of the desert.

Despite the heat he had always felt something calling him towards Suna, and the desert seemed to welcome him with open arms every time they made the trek.

Naruto looked at his companion. Kiba had found him after the war with the Akatsuki. Broken, bloody, and carrying the corpse of his master off the battlefield.

The young Inuzukas entire family had also died during that great battle, so he stuck around and did what he could to help Naruto and the rest of the survivors of the war, as few there where.

Now it was just the two of them. Some of the survivors went back to their villages, but few stuck around were all dead now.

The life of a ronin did not come with a long life expectancy. Which made the 35 year old Naruto quite the rarity.

Naruto still had nightmares about what had come to be known as one of the bloodiest battles in history. Hundreds of thousands of people died on both sides of the battlefield.

They passed through the desert and hit the much cooler plains of Konoha.

His armor clinked with every step. Luckily it was the only sound the swordsman and his smaller companion could hear. They had been purposefully going out of their away to avoid the many patrols out keeping the roads clear for incoming dignitaries from the rival kingdoms.

Ronin were generally not well liked. They were looked down upon and considered to be men without honor. After all, how could you fight with honor if you only fought for yourself?

The Hyugas had called a kingsmoot and now the other four leaders had been marching small forces throughout the lands. All heading towards the bustling industrial city of Konoha.

Naruto did not concern himself with politics and kings. He couldn't bring himself to care for a leader that let their people starve and crime run rampant throughout their holds.

The sound of riders on horseback brought both men out of their own little worlds as Kiba took to the trees, and Naruto jumped into the brush as quietly as his heavy iron plate would allow him to.

"Only a few more hours to Konoha my lord." A young silver haired man said.

"Good. I wish to be rid of this beast. You know how much I hate riding." A man with black hair, pale grey skin, and snake like eyes said.

Naruto had met Orochimaru a handful of times. He always wondered how the man managed to seem so timeless. He looked as if he was the same age now, as he was 15 years ago when Naruto and Jiraiya went to him to beg for help in the war effort.

"Lord Orochimaru, we must make haste if we want our plans to go smoothly. Our troops have already moved into position and are waiting for our signal." The white haired young man said and with that the two men and the handful of soldiers accompanying them rode off.

"What are we going to do when we get to Konoha Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"We stick to the plan." Naruto said calmly, "leaders rise and fall every day, we are just two men looking for work. I will look for a bodyguard position, and you look for a heavy labor job."

"I guess you're right." Kiba said halfheartedly.

They walked for at least another hour before they came across a small inn.

"I need a drink Naruto, we've been walking for weeks now." Kiba whined.

With a nod, Naruto followed the smaller man in.

The inn was rambunctious to say the least. When Naruto walked in he counted at least 4 armed Konoha men, and another 6 soldiers dressed in black and grey armor that Otogakure was known for.

Most of the inns customers were simple farmers looking to forget about their problems for the day, and those were the people Naruto felt for.

He had gone from country to country offering his services to anyone that could pay them. He only ever kept enough gold to feed himself and Kiba and pay for upkeep on his armor and weapons.

He gave most of the money he earned back to the community he earned it in.

Naruto walked up to the barmaid, a young woman with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"I want a round for the house, and a some warm saki for myself." He said quietly as to not draw attention to himself.

The barmaid seemed to take the hint and quietly went through and filled up everyones cup.

Several of the soldiers on both sides of the bar and a few farmers nodded and tilted their cups towards him, bowing his head in response he sat quietly drinking his saki.

It didn't take long for Kiba to find himself into some trouble.

"You know you're pretty cute for a boy", a very inebriated Otogakure soldier slurred. His beady black eyes seemed both foreign yet familiar to Naruto.

"I'm not looking for any trouble sir." Kiba blanched, "I just want to kick my feet up and relax before we have to get moving."

"Whose we?" The drunk soldier slurred, running his hand through his slick and greasy black hair.

"I suggest you go back to your comrades and leave us be." Narutos stern voice came from behind the drunkard.

"Ain't nobody gonna tell me what to do." The heavily armored man yelled. "These two ronin think they can tell honourable men like us what to do!"

Across the room one of the Konoha locals chuckles and one of the Konoha soldiers shouts.

"I bet you can't even spell honourable you drunkard." And proceeds to throw an empty mug at the drunken soldiers head.

He went down as if he had been hit with a brick.

Kiba whistled, "that was a nice throw." He muttered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded but grabbed the hilt of his sword all the same.

If it came down to it he knew he would walk out alive, but he wasn't sure if Kiba was in any condition to fight his way out of the small inn.

Luckily the barmaid had stepped in by this point and calmed the Otogakure soldiers with the promise of free drinks.

Naruto grabbed the womans arm as she passed, "Thanks for handling that." He nodded and let her go.

"No problem my lord, it is my job to keep the peace around here anyway." She beamed at the blonde haired ronin.

"I am no lord. Just a ronin that would very much like to keep his head." Naruto responded.

A voice rings through their short conversation.

"What brings two ronin to Konoha at a time like this?" The soldier that had thrown the mug earlier asked walking up to the obviously strange pair.

"Just searching for some honest work." Naruto responded offering his hand to the man who was obviously a higher up in the Konoha army.

"Neji Hyuga." the man says taking the blondes hand.

His handshake was firm and Naruto could tell from the various calluses that he had some extensive military training.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded, "This young man is Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba offered his hand and Neji took it, Kiba found himself tripping over himself though unable to string a full sentence together to save his life.

Luckily Naruto could see his friend was having a hard time finding his voice.

"You are a Hyuga you say?" Naruto interjected drawing the milky eyed mans attention from the lithe brunet. "What's royalty doing in a place like this?"

"Well, I can't say much, you know how these things are, but me and my men here are on our way back from our mission. My uncle has recalled us from the field to help run security for the Kingsmoot." Neji explained.

"Well I wish you and your king luck." Naruto said, "we must be on our way though, we have come far and still have a long way to go on our journey."

With a subtle nod from Neji, Naruto pushed Kiba towards the door.

"Here's hoping this isn't the last time we meet." Kiba managed to blurt out before before being pushed out of the door.

"Here's hoping." Neji said as he finished his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"My lord, Lords A and Orochimaru have been seen to their suites as well as their security details." Neji said kneeling before his uncle.

"What of the other lords?" Hiashi asked.

"Lord Yagura should be here by days end tomorrow, and Lord Rasa by mid day." Neji replied. He had been recalled, but had placed scouts all throughout the hold.

"My lord." Neji whispered, "It has also come to my attention that the Uchiha, and an entire contingency of Otogakure soldiers have been spotted camped not half a mile from town. The Uchiha scion has been spotted all over the city."

"Thank you my nephew. You honor your fathers memory." Hiashi said looking at the young man foundly.

"Thank you uncle." Neji bowed his head.

"You remind me of your father very much. Very strong, had a brilliant mind like yourself, and like you he was very serious." Hiashi responded fondly. "You should try and relax from time to time."

"Is that advice from my uncle or an order from my shogun?" Neji asked.

"Both." Hiashi replied bluntly, but unable to hold a small chuckle back afterwards. "You are dismissed my nephew. Double check the security, make sure it's tight, and then go get some rest. After tomorrow I doubt we will get very much for a while."

"Us?" Neji asked.

"We will be in the great hall until we can come to an agreement on an alliance." Hiashi explained. "You, Hinata, Bokushi, and myself will all be locked in with the other lords until we can set aside our differences."

"Hai. I will not fail you uncle." Neji said firmly.

"Of that I am sure my boy." Hiashi responded motioning with his hand that he was free to go.

After making his rounds around the compound and double checking on princess Hinata, Neji found himself sitting at a bar drinking sake with his close friend, Shikamaru Narra.

He was the heir to the Narra clan, one of two founding clans of Konoha that had survived this long, and the two had fought together many times. Both high ranking members in the Konoha army. If Shikamaru had been born a Hyuga, Neji had no doubt he could be the next Shogun.

He had a mind for warfare, able to out think and out maneuver any opponent. Neji had seen it play out time and time again.

His only flaw was his inherent laziness.

"Why must everything be so troublesome these days?" Shikamaru pondered aloud. "I'm just tired of the bureaucracy."

"Here's to a long and healthy life for both of us." Neji toasted.

"I'll drink to that." Said a playful voice behind him.

Neji turned around to find the young man Kiba from the inn flanked by the blonde samurai.

Neji noted Naruto had foregone his ceremonial armor and wore a black yukata, and Kiba was wearing a dark blue one.

They took the two seats next to Neji and tried to relax.

Naruto wasn't a fan of going anywhere without armor. He felt exposed and vulnerable.

"You two look like you're settling in nicely." Neji replied, "How is Konoha been treating you?"

"Can't complain." Naruto responded. "Steady work, good food, Konoha has always been good to me."

"How about you Kiba?" Neji turning all of his attention to the brown haired, young man.

Kiba couldn't help but get lost in those lavender eyes. It took Naruto elbowing him in the ribs to knock him out of his trance.

"It's been good. I haven't been here since I was a kid, It's a lot different but I have a good job as a laborer at the port." Kiba blurted out.

"How long has it been since the last time you were here?" Neji asked.

"Fifteen years ago." Kiba said quietly. "I was born here. The Inuzuka clan used to breed Konoha war dogs." He explained.

"I thought I recognized your last name." Neji exclaimed.

"I'm the last one." Kiba shrugged.

"They died heros." Naruto said putting his hand on Kibas shoulder. "We should all be so lucky."

"You're Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"I forgot to introduce you guys, sorry." Neji blanched.

"Shikamaru, this is Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. I met them at the inn between here and Suna." Neji explained, "Naruto, Kiba, this is Shikamaru Narra, he's one of my best friends."

"Konnichiwa." Naruto said extending his hand to grip Shikamarus hand.

Shikamaru could only be impressed by the mans iron grip. The blondes intensity could knock a tree down.

Kiba waved but his eyes stayed glued to the Hyugas. It had been a few minutes and he hadn't realized he had been staring.

"It's not polite to stare you know?" Naruto whispered so only he could hear him.

Kiba responded by stomping on Narutos foot causing the much larger man to yelp drawing the attention of several other patrons including a pair of onyx eyes on the other side of the room.

As the night went on the four men begun to relax around each other and started to exchange war stories.

"So we had gotten reports that Kumogakure soldiers had been giving a village near the border a hard time, beatings, raiding their supplies, taking their livestock. It was a real shit show. So Lord Hiashi orders Shikamaru and I to take an entire regiment of soldiers and deal with the problem." Shikamaru started.

"We get there and half the village is burnt to the ground and the other half looks like a warzone." Neji added.

"Kumo soldiers are all over the place, maybe sixteen or seventeen guys." Shikamaru shrugged.

"They never expected two hundred soldiers to rain down on them in the act of raiding a village under Konohas protection." Neji snorted.

"They put up a half decent fight. Turns out we were fight what was left of the Kinkaku Force." Shikamaru exploded in laughter.

"I dont get it." Kiba responded. "What's the Kinkaku Force?" The young man half slurred.

"They were the 2nd Shogun of Kumogakures elite guard." Naruto responded. "Jiraiya fought Kinkaku and his brother once long before I was born. He said they were excellent swordmen."

"Very good Naruto." Shikamaru slurred. "After Lord A ousted the previous shogun of Kumo, Kinkaku attempted to start a rebellion." He explained.

"And A hired Jirayia to take care of them and he did. He killed both brothers and brought their heads back to A as proof." Naruto said. "The rest of them left Kumo, and they already told you the rest of the story." The blonde chuckled.

"How about that job we took out in Kirigakure?" Kiba asked in a desperate attempt to one up Nejis story.

"For Tazuna the bridge bulider?" Naruto asked.

"You know it." Kiba said slyly.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Yagura hired us to protect a bridge builder and do whatever we had to do to make sure the bridge was built. A local crime lord didn't like the idea to much and hired Zabuza Momochi to kill Tazuna." Naruto explained.

"Holy shit." Neji whistled. "The seven swordsmen of the mist are no joke."

"You're goddamn right their not." Naruto snorted. "I have the scars to prove it."

"Naruto and Zabuza crossed swords and fought for the whole day!" Kiba exclaimed.

"That's actually really impressive." Neji mumbled half drunk, and half in awe.

"Zabuza just needed some sense beat into him." Naruto snickered. "After a whole day of the two of us going at it full speed the crime lord that hired him showed up with a posse of thugs and told them to kill everyone, even Zabuza. So the two of us teamed up and when we were done Zabuza cleaved the poor bastard in two and I havent seen him since, and Id prefer to keep it that way."

"I don't think we can beat that one.." Neji deadpanned.

Kiba stuck his tongue out at the Hyuga and winked.

"It is getting late. I should get back to the compound." Neji said half heartedly. He honestly didn't want to go back. He quite enjoyed spending time with the young Inuzuka, even if Naruto had been glaring at him like an overprotective father throughout the night.

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. He could already see Neji falling for the young man. It was written across his face plain as day.

But for the life of him he couldn't figure Naruto out. He prided himself in his ability to read people, but he wasn't sure if the blonde was honestly that hard to read, or if he should just blame it on the sake.

"Be safe." Kiba said firmly.

"Same goes for you." Neji teased.

"It was nice meeting you Uzumaki-san." Shikamaru said with his head resting on the counter of the bar.

"You as well Narra-san." Naruto nodded.

As the four men went their separate ways, Naruto and Kiba back to the apartment they shared, and Shikamaru and Neji back to their families compounds, Neji could feel that someone was following him.

"You know Hyuga. I did see that Inuzuka brat first." A voice spat at him from somewhere in the darkness surrounding him.

"Uchiha." Neji hissed. "Show yourself coward."

"All in good time Hyuga." Sasuke taunted. "By the way, that was a lucky shot the back at the tavern. You made me look like a fool in front of my men. You will live to regret that."

"You dont need my help doing that." Neji goaded hoping to draw the other man out from wherever he was hiding.

"I will kill you Neji." Sasuke said calmly. Not a hint of the rage bubbling just under the surface. "But before I do that, I'm going to destroy everything you love. You will watch everyone you have ever loved fall at the end of my blade "

"Good luck with that Sasuke. We both know you can't beat me in a sword fight." Neji responded.

"That's the thing I hate most about you Hyugas." Sasuke whispers as his voice faded off into the darkness. "Every one of you is as arrogant as a bull."

He waited for several minutes before continuing his walk to the compound. Having sobered up during the brief altercation with the Uchiha.

It was very late, so coming through the gate of the compound to his Hinata tending to the garden was quite the surprise.

"What are you doing up this late lady Hinata?" Neji asked trying and failing to not startle the timid girl.

With a yelp she looked up to find her old cousin.

"Hello Neji-niisan." She nodded. "Is everything all right? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She asked.

"Hai." Neji responded. "That's because I have my lady." he kneeled down next to Hinata. "The Uchiha is back in Konoha, and if the reports coming in are to be believed the signs all point to something very bad happening my lady. I do not like this. Not one bit." He said quietly yet firmly.

"Your concerns have been noted with father. I know he trusts your judgement cousin. We are well protected inside the compound and inside the city. No army in the land could mount an offensive to hit the compound head on. As much as I don't like Lord Orochimaru we only have to deal with him until we cement the alliance." Hinata replied.

"You are starting to sound like a true leader my lady." Neji said bowing his head.

"Thank you cousin." She said happily. "Come, we should try and get some rest. We will regret it tomorrow if we don't."

Neji stood up and reached out his hand and helped Hinata up. He walked with her in comfortable silence to her room.

"Good night my lady." Neji bowed.

"Good night Neji-niisan." Hinata yawned as she retreated into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord Rasa, it is always a pleasure." Hinata said softly as she greeted the foreign shogun at the gate of the compound.

"My lady you have grown into quite the woman." Rasa nodded.

If Hinata could describe Rasa Sabaku with a word it would be coarse. Sunagakure was a desert city after all. It would take a man equally as strong as the desert to lead it.

He was flanked on either side by his two children. Temari was the older of the two. Her sandy brown hair rough, curly, and frayed from the desert wind.

Kankuro was a spitting image of his father, but he was everything that his father was not. Where his father spoke loudly and never said anything without purpose, Kankuro tended to speak quietly and had the ability to ramble for hours. Where Rasa was an excellent swordsman that prided himself in his ability, Kankuro prefered to spend his time building puppets and was an expert in their use.

Hinata would not lie and say she wasn't attracted to the pureness of the young man.

Temari seemed to take after her father more so than her brother.

She was loud, brash, and a naturally born leader. Exactly like her father, but where he placed a value on everything and would discard anything he viewed as not being worth his time, she saw the value in every life.

She was the heir to her fathers title, and would be the first woman to reach the rank of Shogun in the continent as her father was already much older than her own.

"My lady Hinata, I always look forward to seeing you on my trips to Konoha." Kankuro said as he bowed to the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata couldn't help the blush that reddened her face.

"T-t-thank you my lord Kankuro." She managed to stutter out.

Temari couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face as she managed to hold in a small chuckle.

It was then Hiashi Hyuga walked out of the compound to greet them.

Konoha and Suna had the best working relationship between any of the other city states however strained it may be. The previous Shogun of Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi and Rasa had a camaraderie together.

There friendship goes back to the first Akatsuki invasion, when all the Warlords, Shoguns, and Noble Lords banded together to defeat the Akatsuki army.

Sadly relations between all the city states were declining rapiding.

The wind seemed to bend around the Shogun as he walked towards the Suna lords.

Kankuro shrunk back behind his father while Temari stood right by his side.

"Lord Rasa." Hiashi greeted. "I do enjoy when we can get together to speak face to face." He offered his hand, "I'd bow, but my backs not what it used to be."

Rasa took his hand. "Nor is mine Lord Hiashi."

"Your children have grown much since I last saw them." Hiashi exclaimed proudly. "Your daughter has developed into a fine young woman."

"Thank you." Rasa replied. "Lady Hinata has grown into an exceptional woman herself."

Hiashi beamed at his daughter. It was always important to make a good first impression on visiting dignitaries.

"That she has." Hiashi exclaimed turning back to face the Shogun of Sunagakure. "Now, if you would excuse my daughter and I, one of my attendants will escort you and your security details to your rooms."

With a nod of his head, and a bow from his children they followed one of the Hyuga attendants into the compound.

Hiashi and Hinata stood in a relative silence for what seemed like forever but couldn't have been any longer than thirty seconds.

"These are things that will be come to be expected of you when I am gone my daughter." Hiashi explained quietly.

"I know father." Hinata whispered.

"You allowed your personal feelings for the Shoguns son to blindside you and had I not come out what do you think would have happened?" Hiashi asked.

"I would have come across like a bumbling idiot and they could have tried to exploit that as a weakness." She replied staring firmly at the ground.

"After this fiasco is over we will have to talk a bit more seriously about this, but for now, go relax. Once Lord Yagura gets here I imagine things will get more chaotic than you may be used to." He chuckled.

"Hai. Of course father." She responded and with that took her leave.

"Have Neji meet in in the training yard." Hiashi called for one of his attendants.

Hiashi was once a famed swordsman of Konoha, and even in his old age he still worked to hone his skill.

Neji though, Neji had surpassed him in talent and ability.

Hiashis only edge was his experience.

The two crossed swords twice a week. Hiashi trying to imprint years of experience onto his nephew, and Neji trying to prove that he was worthy of not only his title, but the attention his uncle showed him by doing this.

Where Neji had the speed and the strength, it counted for little against Hiashi who was a professional at controlling the flow of the battle.

Neji was determined though, and Hiashi noted a fire in his eyes that he had not noticed before. He wondered if today would be the day his nephew would finally get the better of his.

He was driven from his thoughts by the sound of steel crashing against steel and Hiashi found himself being pushed back.

He quickly tried to sidestep Neji but his movements had already be telegraphed and Neji lowered himself and brought his blunted training sword straight into Hiashis midsection.

Hiashi had never seen the blade coming, and fell to his knees at the impact of the training sword hitting his heavy steel armor.

"Very good my nephew." Hiashi beamed.

"I have only come this far because you put the effort in uncle." Neji responded.

"No, you would have exceeded me one day no matter what Neji. You have a natural affinity for the sword and for strategy during combat." Hiashi said still kneeling from the heavy handed hit.

Neji helped his uncle stand up and then attendants filed in to help them strip off their armor and clean up for dinner tonight.

As Hiashi and Neji left the training area one of Nejis scouts ran up to them,

"Lord Yagura has been spotted on the road and should be here within the hour." The scout reported. Kneeling before his Shogun and his commander.

"That's good to know, Shino, rest up, get some food, once this whole mess gets wrapped up you and me are going back out in the field." Neji responded.

"Hai." Shino Aburame replied before taking his leave of the Hyuga lords.

"Your men have great respect for you." Hiashi pointed out as if he had never seen it before.

To be fair he hadn't. He was never in the field with the Captain of his House guard or the Commander of Konohas Recon division. Neji was certainly growing into everything a Hyuga was supposed to represent, and Hiashi found that he was quite proud of the young man.

"I never put my status as a Hyuga before the objective of our mission. I have shed blood in Konohas name all over the continent. I earned the respect they give me the hard way and that makes it so much sweeter." Neji explained.

"Your father would be very proud of you my nephew. I know I am." Hiashi smiled. It was quick and had Neji not been looking him in the face at the exact moment it happened Neji wouldn't have believed it.

"I will see you in the great hall nephew." Hiashi stated as his attendant took him towards his room, while Nejis was taking him to the bath house to begin getting him ready for dinner tonight with all the other Shoguns.

The compound did not have its own bath house, but the city had one of several communal bath houses spread out over the city, the nicest of which was just across the street from the Hyuga compound. It was where most of their officers came to relax without being too far from the compound.

The last person he was expecting to see in the bath house was Kiba Inuzuka.

Neji found the young Inuzuka in one of the smaller onsens. His eyes closed, clearly in a state of deep relaxation. Neji did not wish to disturb him, but the idea of bathing with Kiba had appealed to him.

"Are you gonna get in the tub or not Hyuga? The waters gonna get cold if you wait much longer." Naruto asked from behind Neji.

He had clearly scared the nobleman. Naruto burst out laughing when Neji jumped and landed in the onsen with Kiba, who was doing his best impression of a tomato at the sight of Neji without a shirt on, and the sight was not lost on the Hyuga.

"Do you like what you see Kiba?" Neji said low enough for only the two of them to hear.

Kiba turned a shade of red Neji thought previously impossible to achieve.

"If I wasn't on such a strict time limit Id offer to take you to dinner but sadly I'm going to be a bit indisposed of tonight." Neji flirted. He was being obvious which was a first but Kiba did appreciate the directness.

"That's a shame." Kiba replied, "I probably would have taken you up on that." He finished with a wink and proceeded to try and hide the blush that rose to his cheeks by sinking lower into the water.

Neji leaned in towards the younger man until their lips were fractions of an inch apart.

"I am here right now though, and we seem to be the only ones here right now." Neji whispered.

Kiba looked around and noticed everyone had cleared out of the bath house and gulped. He was now alone with the beautiful man that had been haunting his dreams for the last several days.

While confidence was not a trait Kiba processed in quantity, he managed to muster up the little he could find and looked Neji in the eyes.

'oh fuck, those eyes.' Kiba moaned inwardly.

Staring into those pools of lavender sent a spark through him he had never felt before, and had nothing to compare it too, thus he did the first thing that his lust driven mind could think of.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Nejis neck and pulled the taller man into him and kissed him with everything he had. He tried to put every feeling Neji had made him feel into what was honestly his first kiss in hopes that he would understand all the things Kiba wanted to say, but did not have the words to do the feelings justice.

It started out chaste, but quickly evolved into something more primal.

"My lord Neji!" His attendant Meiyo exclaimed upon seeing the two men sharing such a passionate moment. "i apologise for the interruption my lord, but your uncle has requested your presence immediately, Lord Yagura has arrived and the peace talks are about to begin shortly.

"We will have to pick this up another day." Neji growled into Kibas ear, biting it, "I find myself enamored with you Inuzuka. I will find you as soon as I am able to."

As Neji went to pull away Kiba pulled him back in and kissed him one more time.

Kiba smirked.

"You better Hyuga. Or I'll hunt you down myself."


End file.
